


Arrangements

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [21]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The bar wasn’t particularly crowded, but that didn’t really bother Felicity.





	Arrangements

The bar wasn’t particularly crowded, but that didn’t really bother Felicity. She sat at the bar, occasionally gulping down whiskey from a shot glass. That is, until the girl entered. She was wearing clothes that were stained with the orange dust of the world. Her hair was perfectly styled and her enrapturing brown eyes were empathised with what appeared to be charcoal. Felicity wasn’t the only one who’d noticed her, half the men in the room were staring at her. But none of them were making a move. Yet. 

 

When one of the men, a man with hands that looked like he’d been holding a gun all their life, stood up and walked over to the woman, Felicity followed suit. She reached the woman slightly before he did. 

“Hi. My name’s Felicity.”

“Heather. While I’m waiting for someone now, I’ll be free later.” 

“I’m free over the weekend.” The man said, finally reaching the table. 

“That’s nice.” Felicity said sarcastically, glaring at the man. 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not. Family thing.” Heather said, before returning her attention to Felicity. “Anyway, how does Saturday suit you?”

Felicity grinned as the man scowled and stormed off. 

“It sounds perfect. I can’t wait.”


End file.
